


You'd Be Amazed How Much Baby Raptors Love Cuddling

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Baby Raptors, Cute, Fluff, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I SAW THE MOVIE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, but meh, im not okay, spoiler free, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy crap, this was harder than he thought. But, God dammit, baby raptors are the cutest thing.</p><p>Or, Owen and the Baby!Raptor Squad snuggling on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be Amazed How Much Baby Raptors Love Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW THE MOVIE YESTERDAY AND HOLY CRAP MAN IM EMOTIONALLY DISTRESSED OVER CGI DINOSAURS. I've read all the fics i could get my hands on btw, and at this point i cant tell whats headcanon and whats actually canon. so if something in here sounds familiar, then thats why. But nonetheless, have some fluffles......

"No,  _NO!"_ Owen snapped his fingers at the small reptile, "Echo, off the counter. Off. Offoffoff."

The tiny raptor made a low squawk in the back of her throat and, reluctantly, hopped away from the sink. She landed on the back of Owen's old couch with an awkward jump, and half rolled, half tumbled down into the large dog bed layed across the majority of the couch cushions. Charlie looked up from where she was curled up in a ball and yawned at her sister before she curled back up. Echo waddled over to her older sibling and tried tucking their heads together; Charlie picked her head up and tiredly snapped her tiny jaws at her younger. Echo snapped back, and soon the pair of them were snapping and growling—it was more of a squeaky gurgle, really—at each other.

Owen set down his carving knife hard enough to rattle the glasses next to the sink and gave the small raptors a sharp whistle. The two of them didn't seperate until he began to step over, "Charlie, stop biting your sister. And Echo, stop bugging Charlie. Kay? Good girls."

He laid a hand on each and gave each of them a tickle under their chins. Echo leaned into his hand and purred quietly. However, Charlie nipped at his finger a couple of times before he pulled away.

"Ow. Okay, seriously, what's up with you tonight?" He went back to where he had been cutting up some raw steaks for the young raptors' meals. "Huh? You're being all cranky."

Charlie made an apologetic clicking noise in the back of her throat, and from the corner of his eye, Owen saw that she had curled back up in her corner of the bed. Echo tried coming over a second time, but eventually ended up lying down an inch or so away from the other raptor. Their trainer couldn't help but smile at them. It never failed to amaze him how something so small was going to grow into a prehistoric killing machine. When he agreed to take them into his care, the first thing he did was put a towel in the bottom of an old filing box and load the four newly hatched baby raptors in. Everyone thought he was crazy, but there was no way that Owen Grady was going to let four baby velociraptors spend their first night on the earth in some metal crib. That was almost three weeks ago, and they were still small enough to fit in a dog bed together...or with him in his bed if they gave him those puppy-slash-baby raptor eyes that absolutely melted his heart. Of course, he also knew the dangers of housing four baby velociraptors in his house with him. But right now they were barely up to his knees. And they were his girls. 

Owen finished cutting and set the knife in the sink. Before he could reach for the plastic wrap, there was a bump on the back of his leg. When he looked down, Blue was nuzzling his calf with the tip of her nose and looking up at him with her big orange eyes. He knew what she wanted, she always seemed to know when he was preparing any type of meat. And she always managed to look up at him with those doey eyes of hers until he caved and slipped her a piece. Don't get him wrong, Owen loved all his raptors with every slice of his heart, but he had a soft spot for his Blue. She was the oldest--at least, by twelve or so hours--and he would always remember holding her in his arms at some early morning hour like a baby and feeding her some weird baby dinosaur formula out of a turkey baster while he waited for the other three to hatch. He remembered when she fell asleep to him humming "Come and Get Your Love", and just when he was about to nod off himself, she rolled over and scratched a line down his arm. She was his beta among their little pack...but no matter how big she got, she would always be his baby Blue.  

Owen looked over to make sure the other two siblings were asleep, before picking a tiny piece of steak off his cutting board. "That's my girl. Don't snitch, okay?." Something about seeing her eat a bloody chunk of cold steak from his palm made him smile from ear to ear.

When Blue had finished and joined her younger siblings, Owen wrapped the meat in plastic and stuck them on the shelf in his tiny refrigerator that he specifically reserved for the raptors' food. When he turned on the tap to wash his hands, Echo blinked up at him before going back to sleep. He was about to sit down and find something to watch on satellite, but suddenly he realized something. Delta wasn't in her bed. 

"Shit." The trainer whistled sharply and snapped a finger, "Delta. Delta, come 'ere."

The other raptor's had already woken up, and were chirping as their eyes followed Owen through the bungalow. He stormed back in from tearing through his bedroom, and Charlie let out a guttural purr. 

"Delta?! Come on, where the fuck are you..."

By his foot, a jacket he had left on the floor moved forward until it bumped his bare foot. The bundle backed up and bumped against his foot again before it let out a tiny squawk. Owen bent down and picked the whole thing up in his arms and ran a hand through the fabric until he hit scale. He untangled layer by layer until a dark green tail finally flapped up and smacked his chin. The trainer turned the thing over in his arms until a tiny, equally dark, green head popped out of the hood and beamed up at him with golden eyes.

Owen let the jacket fall back on the ground as Delta clamored her way up his tee-shirt and onto his shoulder, "found you."

Delta purred in his ear as he held his arm out for her to trail down and into the bed with her siblings. The four of them squawked and purred and moved around in circles until they finally agreed upon one big pile to sleep in. Owen ended up staring at his small refrigerator for a long while before simply residing on sitting down on the one-third of the couch not taken up by the raptors' dog bed, with a beer. It took an inhuman amount of stealth to pull the TV remote out from under Charlie's head without waking her...though in the end, Owen found the effort useless because half his satellite channels were in Spanish, and the other half just didn't have anything good on. And, if truth be told, Owen had just gotten comfortable and there was  _no way_ he was getting up to walk to the bedroom. Owen set his beer on the floor and relaxed back into the worn cushions. He let his hand find its way int the raptors' bed and at some point, one of them--probably Blue, if he had to guess--had wrapped themselves around his wrist.

Between then and the time he woke up, the girls  _must_ have moved, because when Owen woke up, he had a lap full of baby velociraptors. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can thank tumblr for this. And i threw in that teensy bit about Owen humming Redbone the baby Blue for all my Guardians of the Galaxy readers.
> 
> And as always, this was unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and i apologize.


End file.
